Into His Heart
by Richfams06
Summary: Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membalasnya dan hanya melihat foto yang hoshi berikan padanya, lalu menangis semakin keras. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, apa ini saatnya, apa dia harus melepas Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo sangat mencintainya, sangat. MEANIE [END]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Into his heart

Cast : Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Etc.

Genree : Romance, Canon, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI.

Rated : T ( bisa berubah kkk~)

Summary :

 _Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membalasnya dan hanya melihat foto yang hoshi berikan padanya, lalu menangis semakin keras. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, apa ini saatnya, apa dia harus melepas Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo sangat mencintainya, sangat._

This story pure from my Imagination! Please don't be plagiator and try to copy my story without my permission. Kim Mingyu have Wonwoo and they own family

JUST FANFICTION

Do not Like Do not Read!

Hanya sebuah fanfiction yang sangat biasa dari author yang bangkit dari kutub setelah sekian lama, silahkan baca~

Whisper05 present

Hening, tidak biasanya suasana tempat tersebut begitu hening, tentu saja, karena penghuninya sedang keluar, dari 13 manusia yang hidup dan bernafas disana, hanya tersisa dua orang, ya, mereka juga sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Satu lelaki bermata rubah sedang membaca buku tebal miliknya yang baru saja dibelinya dari toko buku bekas dibangku sofa ruang Televisi, lelaki tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan tersebut, sangat serius dengan yang dibaca olehnya, bahkan terkadang dia melupakan makan. Namaya adalah Jeon Wonwoo dan dia adalah anggota dari boygrup yang baru saja debut sekitar 1,5 tahun bernama Seventeen.

Wonwoo tetap sama, dia masih menyukai membaca sejak sebelum debut dan hingga detik ini juga dia membaca, dan masih juga tidak suka pergi keluar terlalu lama dan sering, karena keadaan tubuhnya yang kurang baik. Sementara pria satu lagi sedang masak untuk Wonwoo didapur, dia memasak makanan karena _Hyung_ nya itu malas untuk membeli atau makan keluar, ya, sebut saja lelaki itu dengan nama Mingyu, lelaki yang memiliki mata tajam, kulit tan, badan cukup atletis, jangan lupakan dia juga masih muda tetapi tumbuh dengan baik, karena dia adalah _member_ tertinggi di Seventeen.

Setelah selesai memasak makanan yang disukai oleh Wonwoo dan dirinya, Mingyu, lelaki itu meletakaan makanan di meja didekat Wonwoo dan melepas apron miliknya yang biasa digunakan untuk masak. Mingyu tersenyum lalu memanggil dengan lembut _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

" _Hyung_ , ayo makan, jangan membaca terus.." panggil Mingyu, namun tentu saja Wonwoo tidak langsung membalasnya, dia hanya diam tanpa menggubris, sebenarnya, keadaan mereka sedang tidak baik, kemarin, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu pergi bersama Jungkook, _member_ BTS, tanpa meminta izin darinya, kenapa Wonwoo kesal? Tentu saja karena dia adalah kekasih Kim Mingyu, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi kan.

" _Hyung_ ~" Mingyu mulai mengeluarkan suara lembutnya lagi, tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo tidak menggubrisnya, karena kesal, akhirnya Mingyu merebut buku ditangan Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam.

" _Mwoya_?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Ayo makan.." kali ini suara Mingyu berubah, nadanya penuh dengan tuntutan, ya begitulah Mingyu.

"Tidak mau" jawab Wonwoo singkat, kemudian Wonwoo mengambil kembali buku ditangannya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau _Hyung_ tidak makan, nanti _Hyung_ sakit, kalau sakit nanti tidak bisa cari uang" Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Biarin saja, aku yang tidak makan, kenapa kamu yang pusing?" tanya Wonwoo pura-pura membaca buku, tatapan Wonwoo sudah tidak fokus, memang wajah Wonwoo sangat datar bahkan dingin, tapi mata Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa bohong, dia tidak bisa, apalagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_ kenapa ? aku salah apa? Kalau _Hyung_ tidak bilang, Mingyu tidak akan paham" masih bertahan, Mingyu duduk disofa dengan Wonwoo disana juga, melihat kearah Wonwoo yang terlihat 'agak' pucat.

"Pikir saja sendiri" jawab Wonwoo seadanya.

" _Hyung_ pikir aku bisa membaca hati _Hyung_? _Hyung_ pikir aku apa!" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya, percaya atau tidak, memang seperti itu jika Mingyu marah, dia akan meninggikan suaranya, dia kesal dengan Wonwoo, karena selama ini jika dia marah selalu saja diam dan tidak mau memberi tau kesalahannya.

"AKU BILANG, PIKIR SENDIRI KIM MINGYU!" kemudian Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu kekamarnya, lagi, Mingyu harus menghadapi sikap emo dari Wonwoo, jika sudah begini, Mingyu benar-benar pusing untuk memikirkan isi hati _Hyung_ nya yang susah ditebak itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan semua ini.., tidak sekarang, tidak nanti.., kita lihat sampai mana kau akan bertahan _Hyung_ " Mingyu meletakkan semua makanan dimeja makan lalu menyimpan semua, kemudian menelfon seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Halo, aku ingin keluar, bagaimana jika kita minum Jungkook?"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana, tunggu aku"

Disisi lain, Wonwoo sudah memeluk bantal yang ada dikasurnya, Wonwoo tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi kekasihnya itu, dia sudah sangat sabar. Melihat Mingyu pergi tanpa izin darinya selama ini, tapi Mingyu sedikitpun tidak merasa bersalah padanya. Padahal kalau dia pergi, Wonwoo selalu memberi tau Mingyu, kemana, dengan siapa, dan untuk apa dia pergi, tapi kekasihnya itu malah tidak memberinya timbal balik, dan semakin membuat kesal.

Malam itu cukup dingin, Wonwoo hanya sendiri, ya, dia tidak tau jika Mingyu pergi lagi meninggalkannya, padahal sekarang Wonwoo agak demam, dan dia belum makan sama sekali sejak siang, dan saat itu sudah malam. Air mata terus saja keluar dari mata rubah cantik miliknya, menangis dalam diam, dia menahan tangisannya, bahkan hingga dadanya merasa sesak, sangat sesak sekali. Persetan dengan Kim Mingyu itu, dia sangat membenci Mingyu, benar-benar kesal.

Terdengar suara dari ponselnya, setelah melihat ternyata ada chat masuk dari hoshi, hoshi adalah sahabat baik Wonwoo, mereka sangat dekat dan seumuran, karena itulah hoshi selalu bersama Wonwoo.

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _From : Hoshi pabo_

 _Aku melihat Mingyu berjalan lagi bersama_ Jungkook _, apa yang terjadi, kau bertengkar hebat lagi? Ayolah, apalagi sih yang kalian ributkan lagi._

 _Opened_

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membalasnya dan hanya melihat foto yang hoshi berikan padanya, lalu menangis semakin keras. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, apa ini saatnya, apa dia harus melepas Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo sangat mencintainya, sangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat sampai mana kau akan bertahan kim Mingyu, dan sampai saat itu, aku akan menutup hatiku agar semakin sulit kau pahami.."

-TBC-

Lanjut tidak?

Give me review~~^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Into his heart chapter 2

Cast : Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Etc.

Genree : Romance, Canon, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI.

Rated : T ( bisa berubah kkk~)

Summary :

 _Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membalasnya dan hanya melihat foto yang hoshi berikan padanya, lalu menangis semakin keras. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, apa ini saatnya, apa dia harus melepas Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo sangat mencintainya, sangat._

 _This story pure from my Imagination! Please don't be plagiator and try to copy my story without my permission. Kim Mingyu have Wonwoo and they own family_

 _JUST FANFICTION_

 _Do not Like Do not Read!_

Hanya sebuah fanfiction yang sangat biasa dari author yang bangkit dari kutub setelah sekian lama, silahkan baca~

 **Whisper05 present**

Pagi telah datang, dan seperti biasanya aktifitas juga akan berjalan. Pria bermata rubah kini juga sedang membuka pelan kedua matanya, sejujurnya perasaannya masih tidak enak, karena pria yang membuat dirinya merasa kesal semakin membuatnya kesal. Saat malam Mingyu pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, melihat kearah Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Kemudian masuk kamar begitu saja tanpa menggubris Wonwoo sedikitpun.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dalam, dia sungguh merasa sesak, bingung dan tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa untuk Mingyu, ditambah lagi hari ini adalah jadwal _fansign_ mereka untuk album barunya. Wonwoo tau dia mungkin bisa berakting dengan baik dihadapan fans, tapi jika dihadapan Mingyu, apa mungkin?.

Setelah banyak melamun dan hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mandi membersihkan dirinya, tetapi sayangnya matanya malah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mingyu yang juga baru keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo masuk lagi kedalam kamar, tapi tidak jadi, lelaki itu akhirnya tidak melakukan, karena dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi.

Mingyu menghela nafas, dia juga sebenarnya merasa kesal dengan perilaku Wonwoo, dia bingung, bagaimana membaca isi hati kekasihnya itu. Padahal Mingyu saja tidak punya kekuatan membaca hati atau pikiran. Setelah meminum air, Mingyu yang masih agak mabuk duduk mengambil sup yang dibuat oleh seokmin untuknya dimeja makan dan mengunyah dengan nikmat, Mingyu merasa bersalah, harusnya dia tidak mabuk karena ada jadwal.

Ketika tiba saatnya waktu melakukan _fansign_ , semua member telah memakai baju mereka dengan rapih dan menunggu tepatnya kapan akan melakukan pertemuan dengan fans mereka tersebut, Wonwoo melihat dengan seksama, semakin hari, fans yang datang semakin banyak, dia sadar kalau seventeen kini tengah sangat terkenal, dan entah mengapa perasaan Wonwoo diliputi kecemasan. Wonwoo kemudian kembali berkumpul dengan member, Wonwoo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Mingyu, berdekatanpun dia akan menjauh, karena Wonwoo sudah berjanji akan membuat Mingyu merasakan sakitnya, karena bagaimanapun Wonwoo merasa dikhianati olehnya.

"semua bersiap keluar"

Suara staff mengintrupsi, dan Wonwoo tentu saja melihat kembali kearah dirinya di sebuah pantulan kaca, mengecek penampilannya sudah cukup baik atau tidak untuk nanti berjumpa dengan fansnya.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_.."

Wonwoo terdiam, walau sebenarnya memang dia hanya diam sejak pagi, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-katanya, dia tidak ingin, atau lebih tepatnya malas bicara karena moodnya yang sangat buruk.

" _Hyung_ sudah makan?"

Mata rubah hanya mengecek keadaan rambutnya, kemudian merapihkan dan pura-pura tidak mendengar siapa yang bicara dengannya.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak mendengarku?" pria tan itu akhirnya hanya bisa berdecak kesal, dan suara staff yang mengatakan mereka keluar akhirnya membuat percakapan mereka berakhir.

Wajah mata rubah sangat pucat sebenarnya, dan itu juga membuat Mingyu jadi khawatir pada _Hyung_ nya itu, dia tau, tadi malam dia sangat emosi, tapi pada kenyataannya, Jungkook yang kemarin jalan dengannya selalu bilang untuk sabar dan memcoba mengerti _Hyung_ nya tersebut. Karena Wonwoo hanya membutuhkan perhatian darinya sebagai kekasih.

Awalnya Wonwoo tidak duduk disebelah Mingyu, tetapi dengan menyebalkannya, jun yang disebelah Wonwoo malah minta bertukar dengan Mingyu. Jadilan Mingyu duduk disebelah Wonwoo, sungguh dia sangat ingin lari dari sana, ingin jauh sejauhnnya dari lelaki tan itu, tapi mana mungkin Wonwoo melakukannya.

Satu demi satu fans berdatangan untuk mengobrol, meminta _service_ dan memberikan hadiah. Pada satu kejadian, ada seorang fans yang bertanya dihadapan Wonwoo, dia mengaku jika dirinya menyukai aktifitas Wonwoo dengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, Mingyu itu bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan Wonwoo, tentu saja Wonwoo cukup kaget, baru kali ini ada fans yang menanyakan Mingyu padanya.

"Mingyu orang yang aku benci" jawab Wonwoo singkat, awalnya Mingyu ingin berpura-pura tidak dengar, tapi tentu saja dengan jelas dia tau.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu? Apa yang biasa Mingyu lakukan untuk Wonwoo?" pertanyaan ini semakin membuat Wonwoo kaget, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Dia hanya, memasak, ah terimakasih, ini tanda tangannya" setelah memberikan tanda tangannya, Wonwoo kemudian semakin hancur moodnya dan itu lagi-lagi karena Mingyu yang saat ini malah mencuri tatap dengannya, Wonwoo semakin merasa tidak nyaman karena kejadian hari ini, dan dorongan untuk menjauhi Mingyu semakin besar untuknya.

Semua kembali dengan _van_ tempat mereka melakukan _fansign_ memang jauh dari seoul, jadi wajar jika mereka naik mobil. Karena kelelahan, Wonwoo tertidur didalam mobil, semua member juga tertidur, hingga sampai di _dorm_.

"Wonwoo-ya.." Jeonghan membangunkan Wonwoo, agak aneh, wajah Wonwoo sangat pucat dan keningnya berkeringat dingin.

"Wonwoo-ya, _ireona_ " panggil Jeonghan lagi, akhirnya pria cantik itu meletakan punggung tangannya pada kening Wonwoo.

"Dia demam" gumam Jeonghan, dan dengan cepat Jeonghan meminta Mingyu untuk menggendong Wonwoo ke kamar, karena sudah dipastikan Wonwoo tidak bisa bangun karena demamnya yang cukup tinggi.

Setelah dipanggil, Wonwoo di gendong oleh Mingyu, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, hingga membuat Mingyu cukup panik, dan dengan sigap Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo dikasur, memberikan selimut dan membuat suhu kamar sesuai untuk Wonwoo, lalu mengompresnya dengan es yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Kaget, Mingyu melihat kompresnya jatuh karena sebuah tangan, ya, tangan dari Wonwoo, dia menepis handuk yang Mingyu ingin letakkan dikening Wonwoo. Kemudian dengan lemah, Wonwoo duduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci, yaitu kompres yang biasa digunakan olehnya, hanya dengan ditempel.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa begini?" Mingyu menatap sendu Wonwoo yang kembali memejamkan mata setelah meletakkan sesuatu dikeningnya.

"Tolong jawab aku _Hyung_.." lanjut Mingyu lagi dengan nada yang pelan dan cukup menyedihkan.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan aku, pergi saja dengan Jungkookmu" jawab Wonwoo, kemudian Wonwoo membelakangi Mingyu.

"Apa? Jungkookku?" Wonwoo hanya diam, tidak merespon pertanyaan Mingyu, yang menurutnya aneh sekali.

"Aku dan Jungkook hanya sahabat, kau percaya kalau kami menjalin kasih? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu _Hyung_?"

"Aku melihat semua kim Mingyu.."

"Melihat apa?"

"Fotomu dengan Jungkook.., berkencan" jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Apa?" kaget Mingyu.

"Iya berkencan"

"Jadi _Hyung_ berpikir begitu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya" jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Baiklah" Wonwoo tidak mendengar suara Mingyu lagi, dia menghela nafas, sakit lagi, sesak lagi.

Namun Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo kemudian menciumnya, hingga pria yang sakit itu lupa jika dia demam, dan sedang membaginya dengan kekasih.

 **TBC/END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle :** **Into his heart chapter 3**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Etc.**

 **Genree : Romance, Canon, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI.**

 **Rated : T+ ( bisa berubah kkk~)**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo** ** _sama sekali tidak membalasnya dan hanya melihat foto yang hoshi berikan padanya, lalu menangis semakin keras. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, apa ini saatnya, apa dia harus melepas_** **Mingyu** ** _. Tapi_** **Wonwoo** ** _sangat mencintainya, sangat._**

 ** _This story pure from my Imagination! Please don't be plagiator and try to copy my story without my permission. Kim_** **Mingyu** ** _have_** **Wonwoo** ** _and they own family_**

 ** _JUST FANFICTION_**

 ** _Do not Like Do not Read!_**

 **Hanya sebuah fanfiction yang sangat biasa dari author yang bangkit dari kutub setelah sekian lama, silahkan baca~**

 **Whisper05 present**

Semakin dalam ciuman tersebut, tidak hanya sebuah kecupan atau tempelan saja pada bibir kedua manusia tersebut, namun bisa disebut dengan ciuman yang dalam juga sangat lembut, tidak menuntut sama sekali. Wonwoo merasakan ciuman yang tulus dari lawannya itu, pada akhirnya mengikuti alur dan tidak sadar air mata turun dari matanya. Dia tidak kuat lagi harus menahan semua perasaan kesalnya pada Mingyu, marah membuatnya sakit, diam juga membuatnya sakit, tetapi yang paling sakit dari semua itu adalah ketika tubuhnya tidak berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan Mingyu, dan tidak menghirup udara yang sama dengan pria itu, pria yang sudah membuat mental dan tubuhnya kacau.

Mingyu tentu merasakan getaran pada bibir Wonwoo, setidaknya dia tau apa yang membuat Wonwoo menjauh darinya, tidak ingin sama sekali bicara selama beberapa hari. Wonwoo tidak memercayainya dan menuduhnya berkencan dengan jungkook. Memang, tidak bohong jika Mingyu sengaja pergi dari Wonwoo untuk menenangkan diri dan bersenang-senang dengan minum bersama jungkook di sebuah restoran dan entah darimana Wonwoo tau jika dia pergi bersama orang itu, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan pada kekasih mata rubahnya kalau dia pergi dengan jungkook.

Menyentuh pipi Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya, mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan penuh perasaan seakan dunia akan berakhir saat itu juga jika dia tidak segera melakukan hal tersebut pada belahan jiwanya. Setelah 10 menit melakukan kegiatan berciuman, akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya pada Wonwoo dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka satu sama lain.

Wonwoo masih mengeluarkan air matanya dan memejamkan mata, Wonwoo masih merasa takut untuk menatap kekasihnya, rindu, Wonwoo sangat merindukan orang yang ada dihadapannya kini, tapi setengah hatinya tidak ingin menerimanya. Kemudian Mingyu merasakan suhu tubuh Wonwoo yang sangat tinggi melalui keningnya, dia sangat sedih melihat Wonwoo seperti ini, ditambah sikapnya yang menolak kehadiran Mingyu.

" _Hyung_.." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan lirih.

"Hmm?" Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja, Mingyu yang memejamkan matanya, membuka kedua matanya dan melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sangat pucat ditambah air mata yang sangat banyak di sekitar kelopak mata dan pipinya, Mingyu menghapus air mata tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi Wonwoo.

"Maaf.." Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang sangat kacau, lalu meniup kelopak mata Wonwoo, sehingga pemilik kelopak mau tidak mau membukanya karena tiupan lembut dari manusia dihadapannya. Wonwoo melihat kearah Mingyu, awalnya karena air mata yang cukup banyak, dia tidak bisa melihat Mingyu dengan jelas, tetapi semakin lama, dia bisa melihat wajah Mingyu yang sangat menyedihkan dihadapannya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Maaf membuat _hyung_ salah paham.." Mingyu mengatakan dengan suara serak khas orang menangis, air mata Mingyu memang tidak keluar, tapi Wonwoo yakin, Mingyu menahan air matanya, Wonwoo sudah mengenal Mingyu sejak lama, karena itu dia tidak akan bisa tertipu. Namun, Wonwoo bingung dengan jawaban Mingyu.

"Salah paham?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tepat pada mata Mingyu dengan serius.

"Aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan jungkook untuk bercerita padanya, dan jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku.., dan hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, jadi aku minta maaf jika hal itu membuat _hyung_ merasa tersakiti dan salah paham padaku _hyung_.." jantung Wonwoo berdebam dengan keras, Wonwoo sungguh kaget dengan jawaban Mingyu yang menurutnya berbanding dengan kenyataan foto yang dikirim oleh hoshi kemarin, jelas sekali, Mingyu mencium jungkook saat duduk, tetapi Wonwoo tidak yakin, apakah itu memang foto sedang kebetulan sisinya terlihat berciuman, atau Mingyu membohonginya.

"Apa kamu tidak bohong Mingyu-ya?"

" _Hyung_ , apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, dan tentu saja tatapan Mingyu sama sekali tidak bohong dan tegas, tetapi entah mengapa Wonwoo masih ragu dengannya.

"Aku takut.." jawab Wonwoo dengan tatapannya yang kini beralih ketempat lain, tidak pada Mingyu lagi.

"Takut? Kenapa _hyung_ takut?" Mingyu menarik pelan dagu Wonwoo agar menatap kearahnya, wajah Wonwoo memang tampak datar, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong, mata itu bergetar, terlihat sangat takut dan penuh dengan kepedihan yang ditumpuk mendalam, hingga Mingyu tidak bisa menembus dinding itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Aku takut, yang kamu katakan semua adalah kebohongan.., aku takut Mingyu-ya, lalu aku takut untuk jujur, kalau aku jujur aku akan menyakitimu, dan aku juga akan membuatmu merasa tidak ingin bersamaku, lalu meninggalkanku. Aku takut Mingyu-ya.." mata Wonwoo kembali mengeluarkan air mata dan memerah, Mingyu berwajah serius, dia akhirnya bisa membuka dinding itu dan membuka hatinya.

"Jiika _hyung_ tidak mengatakan apa yang _hyung_ rasakan, bagaimana Mingyu bisa tau apa yang _hyung_ sedang pikirkan dan resahkan, ya ampun _hyung_ , demi tuhan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu cuma karena _hyung_ bersikap jujur.." Wonwoo tadinya ragu, namun setelah dia menatap Mingyu, akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya Mingyu-ya, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, dan membuatmu dan diriku saling merasa sakit seperti ini.., aku akan mengatakannya.."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Malam semakin dingin, sudah pukul 11.40 KST, dan_ Wonwoo _sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar dimana keberadaan_ Mingyu _setelah fansign. Hari itu,_ Wonwoo _melakukan fanservice dengan Jun, tentu saja dirinya bisa tau jika_ Mingyu _pasti sangat kesal karena hal itu, lalu_ Mingyu _memilih pergi sebelum masuk kedorm dengan seseorang menurut member lain, dan tentu saja_ Wonwoo _tidak tau dengan siapa_ Mingyu _pergi._

 _Dengan kesabarannya,_ Wonwoo _menunggu didekat ruang televisi, dia tau kalau cuaca tidak baik, tapi setidaknya dia bisa hangat didalam. Hal yang membuat_ Wonwoo _khawatir adalah bocah bernama_ Mingyu _yang tidak mengabarinya sejak tadi, dia menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya disofa setelah membuat teh hangat untuk menemaninya menonton dan menunggu_ Mingyu _._

 _Sudah terhitung 3 jam dan_ Mingyu _sama sekali belum mengabarinya kalau dia pulang jam berapa, biasanya kalau ada jadwal diluar,_ Mingyu _akan mengabarinya jika pulang terlambat, tapi sepertinya karena marah, dia tidak mengabarinya._ Wonwoo _menghela nafasnya kasar, dia bingung harus bagaimana, karena dari tadi menghubungi lelaki itu juga tidak dijawab, padahal telfonnya tersambung._

 _"_ Mingyu _-ya, ada apa? Tumben ingin makan dan minum berdua" tanya jungkook yang menuangkan alkohol pada_ Mingyu _yang sudah duduk dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Aku pusing kook, tadi melihat_ Wonwoo _hyung fanservice dengan jun"_ Mingyu _menopang dagunya dan melamun._

 _"_ _Hah? Jadi karena itu?" tanya jungkook dengan mulut menganga._

 _"_ _Iya, aku kesal, akhir-akhir ini_ Wonwoo _hyung sering dengan orang itu, dan selalu mengabaikan aku saat didepan fans"_ Mingyu _meminum alkoholnya dengan cepat._

 _"_ _Hei, taehyung hyung juga sering melakukan itu, dan aku tidak pernah merasa aneh atau cemburu dengan yang lain, ayolah gyu, itu hanya untuk fans" jungkook menuangkan kembali gelas kosong_ Mingyu _, dan mulai menuangkan alkohol untuk dirinya._

 _"_ _Biar aku"_ Mingyu _mengambil alkohol jungkook dan menuangkan untuk jungkook._

 _"_ _Tapi kenapa harus merasa begitu? Jun kan juga sudah punya pacar setauku" jungkook meminum alkoholnya dan menatap kearah_ Mingyu _yang menghela nafas._

 _"_ _Aku tau, dia memang punya, tapi entah mengapa aku melihat kedekatan mereka itu beda jungkook" jawab_ Mingyu _sambil memakan topokki dihadapannya dan kembali menyesap alkoholnya._

 _"_ _Beda bagaimana?" jungkook hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung dengan yang_ Mingyu _maksudkan._

 _"_ _Berbeda saja, seperti tatapan orang suka" jawab_ Mingyu _singkat._

 _"_ _Hei, itu kan Cuma perasaanmu saja_ Mingyu _-ya, dan semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk fans" jungkook tampak berpikir, dan mengurut pelan keningnya._

 _"_ _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin hanya perasaan saja, masalahnya dibelakang fans juga dia begitu, bagaimana aku tidak kesal, misalnya hari ini, jun berani memegang baju_ Wonwoo _dan membenarkannya, aku tidak suka" sungut_ Mingyu _._

 _"_ _Ya ampun, posesif sekali" jawab jungkook merinding._

 _"_ _Sudah, lebih baik kau pulang sana, lagipula sudah malam" suruh jungkook, tidak sadar mereka sudah minum satu botol, dan jungkook agak merasa mabuk._

 _"_ _Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin minum" jawab_ Mingyu _sambil menghabiskan sisa alkohol yang dia minum, lalu meminta minuman kembali dikedai pinggiran daerah Itaewon itu._

 _"_ _Eiii, masa aku pergi begitu saja, tidak, tidak, kalau kau sudah memesan lagi, artinya aku juga minum denganmu, kalau gitu, kita kembali setelah botol ini habis, bagaimana?" tanya jungkook pada_ Mingyu _yang sudah memasukan alkohol penuh dalam gelasnya._

 _"_ _Baiklah" jawab_ Mingyu _singkat, dan acara minum mereka berlanjut hingga larut malam._

 _Suara bell apartement dorm berbunyi, dan_ Wonwoo _yang masih terjaga langsung bergegas membuka, dia harap itu_ Mingyu _, tapi kenapa_ Mingyu _malah menyalakan bell, itu kan tidak mungkin, dan setelah_ Wonwoo _membuka pintu._ Wonwoo _melihat jungkook yang sedang membopong_ Mingyu _yang sudah mabuk dengan 4 botol minum yang dia minum bersama jungkook, lebih banyak_ Mingyu _jika dilihat lagi, tapi yasudahlah, jungkook sudah mengantar_ Mingyu _dengan selamat saja sudah syukur._

 _"_ _Selamat malam_ Wonwoo _-ssi, aku mengantar_ Mingyu _, dia mabuk, tadi kami makan malam bersama" jungkook dengan kesadarannya yang sudah rendah akhirnya menyerahkan_ Mingyu _pada_ Wonwoo _dan pamit pulang, setelah itu._

 _Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut manis_ Wonwoo _, dia kesal, sungguh. Melihat_ Mingyu _pulang dengan pria lain, lalu mabuk, sekarang dia juga harus membawa lelaki itu kekamarnya, dia sangat kesal._

 _"_ _Kim_ Mingyu _.., apa yang sedang terjadi?" lirih_ Wonwoo _sembari menatap_ Mingyu _yang sudah mabuk berat dengan mengigaukan namanya._

 ** _Flashback_** _ **end**_

"Setelah itu kamu pergi tanpa meminta izin dan tidak mengabariku lagi dan yang kedua juga ketiga, hoshi mengirimkan aku foto kalian berdua bersama dengan mesra, bahkan foto terakhir kalian seperti sedang berciuman"

"Aku dan jungkook tidak melakukan ciuman _hyung_ , kita sedang mengobrol saat itu dan jungkook berbisik padaku, jadi terlihat seperti ciuman, semuanya hanya salah paham.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Mingyu sembari tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." Wonwoo begitu saja langsung menghambur pada Mingyu dan memeluknya.

"tidak ada yang perlu _hyung_ takutkan lagi bukan?" Mingyu mulai merebahkan kembali tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang demam, memberikan selimut untuknya dan Wonwoo, kini Mingyu juga memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Bagikan saja sakitmu padaku _hyung_.." Mingyu memeluk sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Wonwoo yang indah dan harum.

"Tidak, jangan, kamu tidak boleh sakit Mingyu" Wonwoo berusaha untuk mendorong Mingyu, tapi tentu saja usaha Wonwoo gagal.

"Dihadapan fans kamu boleh dengan jun, boleh menjauhiku sesukamu, tapi jika disini dan dikamar, jangan harap kamu bisa lepas dariku jeon Wonwoo.." jawab Mingyu tegas.

"Hei, ada member lain, tidak malu?" Wonwoo masih berusaha menjauhkan Mingyu dari badannya.

"Biarkan saja, mereka sudah terbiasa kok dengan kita yang begini.." jawab Mingyu santai dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo kembali.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, istirahatlah setelah makan, ayo makan dulu baru tidur.." Wonwoo bersandar pada punggung kasur dan mulai memakan bubur yang dibuatkan Mingyu untuknya, tentu saja Wonwoo sangat senang, pada akhirnya semua beban yang disimpan dalam hatinya bisa dikeluarkan, dan Wonwoo juga bisa tenang, mengetahui semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja, ya, Wonwoo harap hanya salah, bukan kebohongan. Dengan wajah pucatnya, Wonwoo tersenyum haru dan melihat kearah Mingyu yang dengan telaten mengurusnya.

Wonwoo sangat rindu pada Mingyu, sangat, dan Wonwoo tau, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Mingyu, dan membiarkan Mingyu pergi dari sisinya, kita lihat saja bagaimana mereka, hanya tuhan dan mereka yang akan tau kelanjutnnya.

 **-END-**

 **Thankyou yang udah review, buat ff selanjutnya, butuh saran dan kalau ada yang mau request, terbuka untuk semua via dm, karena saya bingung harus buat ff apalagi, tapi sekarang kelanjutan tergantung review ya :v ahaha kaka whisper juga butuh motif buat semangat lanjutin nih, makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah kasih fav, follow dan review, see you next story –whisper05**

thanks to

 **hasniyah nia** **,** **wonyu,** **hamsteosoon** **,** **MinJimin** **,** **Song Soo Hwa** **,** **kimnimgyu**

 **you'll give me strength**

 **makasih juga buat yang ngasih fav dan udah follow**


	4. Chapter 4

cuma mau ngabarin aja kalau author whisper05 ganti penname jadi richfams06

maaf kalau gk penting haha

maaf ya...

ahahaaha

kalau ada masukkan atau apa jangan lupa PM dan tunggu karya selanjutnya dengan pename baru~

love richfams


End file.
